


Surface Shine

by zulu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 04-11, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-26
Updated: 2004-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Surface Shine

You're perfect-pretty, like a picture, pixie face, pouting. Wearing soft colours, soft cloth, little skirts that flirt with showing too much (never on purpose, no of course not, you're no tease). You're innocent, wide-green eyes, never did a thing wrong in your life. _Who me? Couldn't be!_ You're dainty, doll-like, and if you dress like _this_ they might see _that_, so you don't, of course you don't, you're a saint, you don't dance like that, move like that, _fuck_ like that. You flip blonde hair, smooth, shining, silky. You're tender. You're sweet. You wear cherry lipgloss; it's the perfect disguise.


End file.
